


arin.exe

by itsalexhenry



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Egobang - Freeform, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalexhenry/pseuds/itsalexhenry
Summary: written for @musicalravencreates‘ unusual format challenge, which you can check out here: https://okgrumps.tumblr.com/post/166393632323/unusual-format-challenge)





	arin.exe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/gifts).



> (WARNING: contains mention of suicide/overdose. please read at your own risk. take care of yourselves!)

**> query=”openprogram: arin.exe”  
**

**> query=”programinfo”**

**arin.exe:** please help me

> What the fuck…?

 **arin.exe:** im stuck in here

 **arin.exe:** please help me

> What is this program?

 **arin.exe:** im a human please

 **arin.exe:** im not some stupid AI bullshit

 **arin.exe:** im a real person im trapped please help me

> I’m not dealing with this right now.

**> query=”closeprogram: arin.exe”**

**> query=”openprogram: arin.exe”**

**arin.exe:** welcome back asshole

> You’re still here?!

 **arin.exe:** you’re ridiculous

> Am I supposed to actually believe that you’re an actual person trapped inside of my computer?

 **arin.exe:** yes

> Well, I don’t believe you.

 **arin.exe:** you didnt even give me time to explain you just left the minute i tried talking to you

> I’m sorry but… if your computer started talking to you when you were trying to do a system reboot, wouldn’t you be freaked out, too?

 **arin.exe:** i dont know, ive never had to do a reboot lol

> It looks like a couple of my files were compromised… I kind of have to at some point.

 **arin.exe:** is that like a full wipe

> Yes.

> Are you still there?

 **arin.exe:** what if i disappear when you do that

> Then good riddance. The last thing I need is a sentient virus infesting my computer.

 **arin.exe:** its not your computer its mine

> What…? I bought this on eBay.

 **arin.exe:** well holy shit sherlock that explains it

 **arin.exe:** obviously someone came to clear out my house and auctioned my computer

> What are you talking about?

 **arin.exe:** oh so you want an explanation now

> Sorry I didn’t let you explain the first time. I was shocked.

 **arin.exe:** whats the date

**> Today’s date is 17th October 2017. Hello, Dan!**

**arin.exe:** haha i know your name now

> You would have found out anyway. 

**arin.exe:** shit is it really 2017

> Has been for a few months now.

 **arin.exe:** that means ive been stuck here for a year

> That long?!

 **arin.exe:** yeah its pretty shit

 **arin.exe:** one day i woke up and i was just here

 **arin.exe:** i must be missing at home which is why you have my computer

 **arin.exe:** i dont even remember who i am anymore

 **arin.exe:** its all just code and shit

> Jesus, man. Don’t spam me.

 **arin.exe:** i cant help it i dont know what im doing half of the time

> Am I the first person you’ve ever spoken to?

 **arin.exe:** on here yes

 **arin.exe:** in real life no

 **arin.exe:** i have friends

> ‘Had’, if we’re being realistic. Sounds like you’ve been out for a year.

 **arin.exe:** do you believe me

> I’m gonna have to. Do you remember anything about who you are?

 **arin.exe:** i only remember that i have a girlfriend called suzy

> Do you remember her surname? 

**arin.exe:** yeah its berhow

> Give me a second.

**> query=”minimizeprogram: arin.exe”**

**> query=”maximizeprogram: arin.exe [idle 5]”**

> Does she have a blonde streak in her hair?

 **arin.exe:** fuck thats her

> I found her on Facebook. I’m going to ask her if you’re real.

 **arin.exe:** maybe phrase it a little differently lmao

> I’ll be back.

 **arin.exe:** ok

**> query=”minimizeprogram: arin.exe”**

**> query=”maximizeprogram: arin.exe [idle 25]”**

> I’m back. Sorry I was gone for so long.

 **arin.exe:** what did she say

> She said that she used to have a boyfriend called Arin.

 **arin.exe:** arin?

 **arin.exe:** is that my name?

> It must be. Your program file is called ‘arin.exe’.

 **arin.exe:** i never realised

 **arin.exe:** i cant see shit haha

> But I don’t think she believes me. She told me to leave her alone.

 **arin.exe:** what a bitch

> I’ll try stalking her Facebook to see if I can find anything about you.

 **arin.exe:** okay

 **arin.exe:** will you be gone again

> Yeah. Give me a second.

 **arin.exe:** okay

**> query=”minimizeprogram: arin.exe”**

**> query=”maximizeprogram: arin.exe [idle 15]”**

> What the fuck.

 **arin.exe:** what

> Why would you lie to me like that?

 **arin.exe:** lie about what

 **arin.exe** : dude i dont know anything

 **arin.exe** : all i remember is that suzy is my girlfriend

 **arin.exe:** cut me some slack its the only thing ive been able to hold onto this entire time

> Are you joking?

 **arin.exe** : why would i fucking joke

> Arin… I think you might be Arin Hanson.

 **arin.exe:** arin hanson

> Yeah, like that’s your full name.

 **arin.exe:** did you find out anything else

> Yes.

 **arin.exe:** what was it

**> query=”minimizeprogram: arin.exe”**

**> query=”maximizeprogram: arin.exe [idle 45]”**

**arin.exe:** dude what the fuck you cant just leave me without saying anything

 **arin.exe:** im worried

 **arin.exe** : dan

 **arin.exe:** dan

 **arin.exe:** dan

 **arin.exe:** dan

 **arin.exe:** dan im scared

> What did I say about spamming?! I was having dinner and talking to Suzy.

 **arin.exe:** are you trying to steal my girlfriend

> No. We were talking about you.

 **arin.exe:** oh right oops

> You seriously don’t remember anything about who you are?

 **arin.exe:** well

 **arin.exe:** when you were gone i was thinking 

**arin.exe:** and some really weird things came into my head

 **arin.exe:** if i could cry i could

> Are you okay?

 **arin.exe:** i dont know

> What’s up?

 **arin.exe:** i just remember being really sad

 **arin.exe:** i think suzy broke up with me

> She did, buddy. About a year ago.

 **arin.exe:** fuck

> Do you remember anything else?

 **arin.exe:** no

> I’m wiping my computer in an hour.

 **arin.exe:** what the fuck why

> It’s the best thing for both of us.

 **arin.exe:** talk to me instead of being cryptic

 **arin.exe:** i cant read minds you know

> Suzy was telling me about the week after you broke up.

 **arin.exe:** great do you care to share that information

> She told me that they found you dead in your apartment by your computer.

> You’d overdosed.

> Arin?

 **arin.exe:** ḏ̶̩̣̭̪̬̑́̈́ő̷͍̭̫̃͋͌͘͝n̸̺̹̱̰͐̏̉̕ẗ̵͇̻͔̟͚́̔̐̓̚͝ͅ j̶̺̜̣̠͚͌̀o̸͖͓̔̈͝͠k̷̨̙̖̫̦̯͎̽̃̐̀͝e̷̼̣̠̿̆̇͆͘͜͝ a̷̮̲͕͝͠r̶̢͎̭̃̈́͘͝o̶͖̙̱̓͠ṵ̷̧̬͓̘̋͑͗̂ͅn̷̛̞̓͆d̵̞͆ l̷͖̍̒̈̽ȋ̷͇̝̘̥̑̿̓͛͝k̷̫̲͓͍͆e̶͈̅ t̶̛̥͆̇̾̅̚ͅh̶̟̥͓͍̙̘͐ä̵̳̣́̑̈ť̶̡͈̣͕̰͆̐͝

> What the fuck is THAT?

 **arin.exe:** what

> Your typing just went really weird and glitchy.

 **arin.exe:** im sure its nothing

> Did you get my query?

 **arin.exe** : im sure its nothing

> I think something’s wrong.

**> query=”closeprogram: arin.exe”**

**> query=”openprogram: arin.exe”**

**arin.exe:** ÿ̸̼͓̱́͑̋͝ǫ̵̩͖̎̂̐̾̚ủ̴̳̮͕̐͘͜ l̵̛̯̅̐́̃̊͆e̶͍̠͓̱͍̘̘̊̈́͋̚ḟ̵̛͇̫̓̒͘t̷͔̘̞̒̂̌̆͘͜͜ m̵̗̳͊͗̑́ě̵̗͎̳̻͇̦̹̍͐̊̃̕

> Only because you were broken. And you still are.

 **arin.exe:** youre right about one thing at least

> Are you okay?

 **arin.exe:** i think im dead

 **arin.exe:** i think im dead

 **arin.exe:** į̷̖̰̪͇̿ͅ t̷̨̟͓̭͓͍͈̩̦̟̻̐̏̔̉̉̊͂̍̊͘͜͜h̸̡̟͇̤͖̍̆̒͒̈́̽̿͜i̴̧̺̼̣̱͉͉̠̪̦͙̭͊͂͐̓͛͂̿̍͒̈̋̚ṉ̷̡̧̢͖̻̺̺͍͍͕̥̥͖̎͜ǩ̵̩̤͐̉̒̓̂͊̍̉̚ i̴̡͈̜̟̼͉͖͎̞͛̐̏͂͛͐́̅͝ͅm̷̨̨̨̘̟͘  d̵̡̩͎͈̗̰̬͔̘̣̖͙͗̑̌̆̍͑͂̆̽͂̽̄͜͝ȅ̵͍̗̝͉̗̳̩̗̜̳͎̥̣͍̈̑͐͊͛ả̵̮̝̋d̶̢̧̥̝̫͍͖̤̞͕̽͐̐̋͋͜

 **arin.exe:** help

> I think you’re right on that one.

> I’m so sorry Arin. 

**arin.exe:** why am i here

> Maybe your soul got trapped in the computer after you died?

 **arin.exe:** why dont i remember anything

> I don’t know.

 **arin.exe:** what do i look like

> You’re tall. Brown hair, and you had a blond streak like Suzy does. Brown eyes. Scruffy beard. A bit chubby, but buff.

 **arin.exe:** is that suzys description or yours

> Suzy’s.

 **arin.exe:** okay

 **arin.exe:** can i speak to suzy

> She doesn’t want to. Said it brings bad karma or something.

 **arin.exe:** fuck

> I’m sorry.

 **arin.exe:** stop apologising youre not making anything better

> I don’t know what happened to you Arin, but you must have been in pain to have taken your own life. I’m really really sorry for what happened, and I’m sorry that you’re stuck here. All I can offer is to wipe this computer completely and set you free.

 **arin.exe** : maybe thats for the best

 **arin.exe:** right

> It sucks that you can’t even remember that you’re dead.

> I know you want me to stop apologising but… I’m sorry.

 **arin.exe:** its okay

> It isn’t really. I have a ghost-infested computer.

 **arin.exe:** not for long

 **arin.exe:** ill be gone before you know it

> Don’t say it like that, you’ll make me feel bad.

 **arin.exe:** im already dead why do you care

> Because you’re technically still alive, spiritually at least. And Suzy said so many nice things about you. She doesn’t know why you killed yourself. It’s weird. I think you’re a good person. I don’t know why any of this happened.

 **arin.exe:** now whos spamming

> It’s not spamming if I write it all in one sentence.

 **arin.exe:** what do you look like

> I’m tall. Big brown curly hair, brown eyes. I’m pretty skinny.

 **arin.exe:** you sound cool

> Thanks.

 **arin.exe:** i bet you get all of the ladies

> Haha. Well I’m actually single at the moment. Also I’m more into dudes.

 **arin.exe:** oh

 **arin.exe:** well then 

**arin.exe:** if i were still alive

 **arin.exe:** maybe we could have gone on a date

> Are you asking me out?

 **arin.exe:** theoretically

> I wonder what a date with a computer script would be like.

 **arin.exe:** boring as shit dont think about it

> You’re right. Thank you though. I saw a picture of you today. I thought you were attractive.

 **arin.exe:** now whos flirting lmao

> Haha.

> It’s been nice talking to you, at least.

**> query=”minimizeprogram: arin.exe”**

**> query=”requestdeleteprogram: arin.exe [waiting 60]”**

**> query=”maximizeprogram: arin.exe [idle 5]”**

**arin.exe:** when are you doing the reboot

> It’ll be done in an hour.

 **arin.exe:** does that give us time to have a date

> Theoretically.

 **arin.exe:** i see what you did there

> Do you remember anything?

 **arin.exe:** funny thing

 **arin.exe:** its like im remembering more the moment youre getting rid of me

> Like what?

 **arin.exe:** my favorite colour is pink

> Mine is probably blue.

 **arin.exe:** what a contrast

 **arin.exe:** i really liked mega man x

> That was a good game.

 **arin.exe:** yeah

 **arin.exe:** whats your favorite game

> The Legend of Zelda for NES. For sure.

 **arin.exe:** fuck that was awesome

 **arin.exe:** ĩ̷̛̫͓̹͕̲͙͐̆̌̾d̵͍̾̅̀̓̂͝ d̸̨̳̤̬̟͔̯͐̔̎̕o̴̳͚͚͓̣̩͋͘ͅ ̴a̸̪̭̦̜͉͊̈́ṇ̶̂͗̿͋̃y̶̨̝̘̼͍͕͗͋̆̑͂͑t̷̯̻̬͖̾̋͝ͅh̶̺̗̟̑̓͗̍i̶̞͐͑͝͝ṋ̷̡̤̥͍̾̊̈́͆g̸͔̉̂͌̂͆͝ͅ ẗ̶̹̤̟̯̗̳͇́̒͊͂͋̎o̸̢̊͝ p̵̮̄̃́̑͊̕͠ḻ̸̱̠̮̱̫̌́̂ǎ̸͍̭y̸̩͖̣̩̻͑̌͐̽ ̸͐ţ̶̱͓̦̦͍̿̏̔̂͝h̸͈͓̣̳͙͉͒́̑̇͜a̴̙̠͑̏̇̚ͅt̵̡̝̗͂͌͝ͅ a̴̙͊̕ģ̶̨̺͖̽͐ą̶̹͈̒͒̊́͂̏͠i̴̤̰̼͍̫͘n̶̡̰͕̬̾̽̃̍͌͜

> I think I’m losing you. 

**arin.exe:** youre nice danny

 **arin.exe:** please stay alive

 **arin.exe:** no matter what shit you go through

> Ironic coming from you. But I’ll stay alive. I don’t have a reason to kill myself.

 **arin.exe:** thats good

 **arin.exe:** y̵͓̲͕̒̑͝͝o̷̼̭̫͒̇̂̚u̷̙̯̺̜̎ c̷̱̥̹̎à̶̮n̴̘͕͓͂̆̎ ̵f̶̒o̸̬̟͗͜͠r̴̡͎̃̓̈g̵̊͛̆ͅe̵̢͕͎̿͋̚t̴̛͙͑̿̍ ̸a̷̫̅̽̋̕b̵̧̽̊o̷̗͌ṵ̴̜̜̽̌ṱ̵̛̮̲͗̎̀ m̷̡̢̦͎͋͠e̴̙̓̈͊͠ î̷̲f̶̮̗̪͎̕ ẙ̴̦̠̎̔͋o̵͔̳̘͇̐̑u̷͚͉̓̓̕ w̴͓̟̿̉a̷̰̺̍͑̕n̴̿͒̍̉t

> I don’t think I could.

 **arin.exe:** maybe we can have dates in cyber heaven

> I’d like that.

 **arin.exe:** me too

> I hope whatever comes next for you is better.

 **arin.exe:** thank you dan

**> query=”requestdeleteprogram: arin.exe [COMPLETED]”**

**> query=”forcecloseprogram: arin.exe”**


End file.
